Le Temps
by Marguerite06
Summary: Le temps est quelque chose d'assez étrange... *** GSR/OS


Coucou tout le monde !

Voici un petit one-shot sur le temps, comme vous pouvez l'avoir deviner. L'idée de ce one-shot m'est venue lors d'une réflexion sur ma vie et sur le temps, qui passait bien trop rapidement. Ça fait un moment que je l'avais dans mes textes et je prévoyais l'intégrer à une de mes fics, mais en la relisant et en la faisant lire à ma mère, j'ai compris qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'un one-shot. J'espère que vous l'aimerez.

N'oubliez surtout pas les reviews !

**Dédicace : **

À Nath. Je le publie en pensant à toi et à ton oral de concours. J'espère que ça a bien été. Que ce soit un baume pour ton cœur ou une autre réjouissance, j'espère de tout cœur que tu l'aimeras.

Et à Julie, ma fidèle bêta. Tu es bien occupée ces temps-ci et je m'en rends compte. J'espère te fournir une petite pause agréable dans ton travail. Je ne te l'ai pas fait corriger pour cette raison. Bonne chance pour tes examens, s'il t'en reste encore à passer !

Bonne lecture !

MarG

P.S. Pour les impatients, sachez que l'épilogue de Boum est en correction !

----------------------------------------------------------

Le temps.

C'était quelque chose d'assez étrange, le temps. Tous auraient aimé en avoir plus et pourtant ils ne l'auraient jamais utilisés intelligemment. Généralement, quand on parlait du temps, on disait qu'il passait trop rapidement, qu'on en manquait. Parfois, on disait qu'on avait gagner du temps en utilisant tel ou tel raccourci.

Mais tout ça était faux.

Il était impossible de "gagner" ou même de "perdre" du temps. Il s'agissait en réalité de métaphore, aujourd'hui tant employés qu'on les appelait "expressions". Une minute durait toujours 60 secondes, peu importe où on se trouvait dans le monde ou avec qui nous étions. Et une heure durant toujours 60 minutes, donc 3600 secondes. Et une journée comptait toujours 24 heures, donc 86 400 secondes. Toujours, sans aucun changement.

Le temps est immuable.

Enfin, il l'était pour un certain scientifique du nom de Gil Grissom. Pour ce dernier, chaque instant se déroulait à la même vitesse que la précédente et que la suivante. Rien n'allait trop vite ou trop lentement. Bien sûr, il y avait des fois où, dans une enquête, il aurait aimé avoir plus de temps pour retrouver une enfant disparue avant le seuil fatidique des 4 jours, mais il n'aurait jamais formulé sa demande à voix haute. Pour lui, la vie s'écoulait, à son rythme, tout simplement. Il n'y avait rien à changer à cela. Et pourtant…

Ce fut ainsi que vécu Gil Grissom pendant plus de trente-cinq ans. Mais un jour, une formidable femme entra dans sa vie. Sara Sidle. La femme qui changea tout. Celle qui créa une tempête dans son cœur. Qui chamboula sa raison et perturba le cours de ses pensées en les envahissant. Oui, cette femme changea plusieurs chose pour ce scientifique réputé, dont une en particulier.

Sa perception du temps.

Dès l'instant où il la rencontra, dès la première parole échangée, le premier sourire, le premier frôlement, le temps prit une autre dimension. En sa présence, le temps filait à une vitesse folle et, bien que l'entomologiste est tenté de le rattraper, il lui coulait entre les doigts comme de l'eau. Chaque fois que l'heure de se quitter approchait, Gil Grissom ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point le temps avait passé étonnamment rapidement. Et comme chaque instant, quand elle n'était pas là, passait tttrrrèèèsss, tttrrrèèèsss lentement.

Au début, il crut que ce serait passager et que dès son retour à Vegas, les choses reprendraient leur cours normal, mais non. Au contraire, le temps semblait passer encore plus lentement qu'à San Francisco. Parfois, il s'enfermait dans son bureau, se cloîtrant dans sa solitude. Pendant ces moments, il revoyait en mémoire son sourire, espérait un jour réentendre son merveilleux rire et revoir ses yeux briller de malice. Au fil des jours, des semaines, des mois, des années, le temps reprit légèrement sa place. Mais le mal était fait.

Le temps n'était plus immuable.


End file.
